littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daito Ichinomiya/Story
''Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or ending details follow''!! History Daito is Momoha's love interest, he was a third son of Hayate Ichinomiya and younger brother of Sorata and Daichi. His mother died from heart attack when he was 5, leaving him and his family in grief. Daito and Kenshi were childhood friends after the first meeting in kindergarten, even though they didn't spend a lot of time to training together for very long. He met Momoha in elementary school for the first time when she was being picked on by the bullies, to which Daito and Kenshi immediately comes to defense her. Due to his father and Kenshi's cousin being on good terms with Momoha's father, Daito and Kenshi began spending more time with Momoha, playing often and sharing their romantic feeling with her. Unfortunately after five years of his mother's death, Daito, along with Kenshi, his father and brothers, soon left Hoshiakari, upsetting Momoha in the process. When he left Japan, he returned back to Hong Kong (his father's home) where his family clan resided. Daito's grandfather, Ryoma Ichinomiya, is a legendary master of Nanryuuken while his father was the successor to him. As a teenager (presumably thirteen or fourteen years old), Daito became acquainted with Zhu Wang-Long, a tattoo artist. Afterward, his grandfather forced his son to bring Daito into getting tattooed by him, despite Daito's protests, Ryoma scratches him in his right side of his eye as punishment for disobeying. Zhu wanted to test out a new method of human control by master D'ambrosio through his dragon tattoos and happily experimented it on Daito. After a long, painful process, Zhu warns Daito to never get scared and learn to keep his sanity under control or at least he will regret it. Yet later on, Daito comes to find his grandmother has brutally killed by his monstrous grandfather through dragon tattoos curse. Daito became afraid of him when he is about to murder his brother Sorata in front of his family and his dragon tattoos curse causes him to losing control of cowardness and goes on insanity. Screaming in panic and horror, he unintentionally murders his grandfather in the process in defense of his family. Snapping out of his violent stupor and realizing what he had done, Daito has been arrested for manslaughter and jailed for two years in the juvenile prison. But after six months of trauma, he was released on parole as response from his father because he could not bear his fate for his young age. After leaving the juvenile prison, Daito rushed to the beach instead of seeing his family. Regaining his painful memories of fear and killing his grandfather in front of his family, Daito couldn't forgive himself and decided to kill himself by using his grandfather's sword he used six months ago. However, before he could, a sole survived Kenshi suddenly shows up and yells at him to not doing it. Daito miraculously stopped and reunited with him. Kenshi told him that he was only survived the explosion of Mercury Valeria ship that killed whole passengers included his mother and sister. Shocking and realizing that Kenshi has lost too, Daito suddenly remembered Momoha and her sweet smiling in his mind. Emotions overflowed Daito and he began to cry, dropping his sword and embraces his best friend Kenshi as they lost their precious family member. Daito decided to participates in WPWE using his brother's PlaWrestler Ryuenjin as a test of courage, but he lost to his rival Kazuma Tsukishita for the first time. Daito sobbing in fail, but Sorata encourages him and said they will going back to Japan for better routine life. Wanted to see Momoha and Kenshi again and get away from his traumatic past, Daito and his family prepares to go back to Hoshiakari. At age of 17, he enrolls Hakujitsu Senior High School along with Kenshi to live and study in their new life. At first he acted very different and nervous to see Momoha again after a long time away from her, but soon loosened up and returned to normal. Momoha teases Daito after seeing him again, saying how was cute and handsome he has and how he's all grown up, making Daito frustrating in the process. Daito works as a freelance cook and his family opens up their Chinese restaurant called "Ichinomiya Dinner" whenever his father feels like it. Daito is very popular with female students in his school and dreaming to become the top PlaWres champion titled "The King of PlaWres". He's very skillful in the cooking and doesn't take reservations, which causes girls to often fight over whose going to taste his popular dishes. In Daito's both good and romantic endings, his father is critical of Daito's PlaWrestling exploits, preferring him to practice kung fu and eventually succeed him as a martial arts master instead. But after he witnessing Momoha and Daito's love bond, Hayate lets Daito pursue his own dreams. Daito officially starts working full time with his family after proposes Momoha and lives a happily ever after. Story Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You Common Route Daito's Route SPOILERS AND 18+ CONTENT AHEAD! Good Ending Bad Ending Romantic Ending Project Cygnus Technocrat Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus main characters Category:Character Subpages Category:Histories